welcome home
by kknightly
Summary: what happens when amu finds an Unconscious cat one night and takes him home but what if the next morning instead of a cat she finds a man who is he read and find out AMUTO did i just give it away. currently under revision i want a beta reader .


hello im new here im a new author here in fanfiction i hope you will all enjoy my story's this is my second fic and my first shugo chara fic (although my first fic sucks and i wrote it when i was mad hahahah eh enough about my stupid first fic)

A/N: amu never met ikuto well yet and guardian charras are real people here anyways on with the dleeepen story

+Prologue+ 

Hello I'm Hinamori Amu I'm now 16 and living on my own why so young well because my parents moved away to Paris for a job offering that was to big to pass besides we really needed the money but I asked to stay behind because of my studies and friends although Papa would refuse the though of his little sparrow flying away or something like that but Mama finally convinced him I was growing up and could make decisions on my own and they visited every six months -- but now they are quite wealthy and send me money every month so my apartment is pretty big I cant complain but to be honest it was quite lonesome at times I though many times of getting a roommate and I did for a wile but I hated it she never cleaned she would play loud annoying music bring her drunk friends and trash the place so I got rid of her now I'm lonely again but that all changed on august 28…..

+AUGUST 28+

**It was like most days nothing special I was getting home late from a date that honestly didn't go well it was my first date with the guy I liked for a wile now. his name was Tadase he asked me out last week I was so excited the guy I liked finally asked me out but now I think I don't like him very much sure he's a great guy but I think of him as more of a good friend than a boyfriend but I only realized this half way into the date .sigh' hopefully he doesn't ask for a second date. when I looked up I was at the park I guess wile I was thinking my feet brought me here I always did come to the park to sort my thoughts out I'm already here might as well I though as I picked the nearest swing and sat down slowly swing with my feet still touching the black top when I looked around the park it was getting dark and it was getting cold and I'm pretty sure it was gonna rain but as I was getting off the swing I noticed not to far away from where I was standing was a white Villon case that stood out because of the dark background of the night as I got closer I could see a lump of blackish blue hair as I got closer to investigate I gasped at the site of a injured cat it was having a hard time breathing I didn't know what to do but take my jacket off an place it on the hopeless cat I was sure it belonged to some body because it had a collar but the collar had no information only the cats name it was called Ikuto what a strange name for a cat. so I waited with it for a bit wondering if anybody was coming back for it but it started to rain I panicked I had to get home but I didn't want to leave it here to die so I picked it up covering it from the rain with the jacket and I took the violin case with me maybe it could help me find its owner tomorrow I started to rain harder so I started to run home at this rate the cat wasn't going to make it in this weather but finally I had gotten home I turn the light s on and to my surprise the cat had the oddest color of fur I had ever seen it was midnight blue well that wasn't important write now I took out my first aid kit and tended to his wounds after 5min he was all cleaned up and bandaged but he was still unconscious and breathing had soften but he looked like he was still in pain when I stroked his midnight blue fur I realized he was still cold it was getting late so I gently picked him up and I laid him next to me in bed as I got in I brought him closer to me to share my warmth I just lay there for a wile staring at the cat it seemed more **

**peaceful I noticed its collar again as it shining in the moon light drifted of to sleep as the name lingered in my thoughts **

_Ikuto_

**+ Next morning'+**

**The next morning I woke up to bird chirping out side my window I felt warm and safe in my bed I felt great when I suddenly heard purring that right there was a cat in my bed I smiled to myself as I opened my eyes only to be shocked out of my mind never in all my life had I been so shock than on that faithful day **

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

**The birds had flown away and I'm sure my neighbor had woken up but these thoughts were had not occurred to me. the only though in my head at the moment was the fact that there was a NAKED MAN!! in my bed that I had never seen before my screaming obviously woke him up he was startled and seem just as surprised as I was he quickly grabbed the bed sheets and warped them around himself and said "where am I and where are my clothes "as I replied "t th--that's what I want to know how how did you get in my house who are you ?" **

** when there was frantic knocking at my door **

"**Hinamori –san what's with all the commotion! " this was the worse time my land lord could have come I panicked if he found out there was a man let alone a naked man in my house I would surly get kicked out at my age I wasn't allowed to have people past 11 something my parent told the land lord "um stay here and be quite "I whisper he nodded as I went over to the door and answered "oh I'm sorry Takateno-san how can I help you" i said to the landlord "um yes we got complains that you screamed a little wile ago and there was yelling coming form your room what's going on who's there" he said practically sticking his head into my apartment as I tired to keep him out "no one Takateno san just me" Takateno san didn't believe me then why did you scream?"I quickly replied "I had a nightmare" Takateno san didn't quite believe me still looking into my apartment when suddenly there was a noise coming from my room I panicked hoping he didn't hear that to late "what was that" he said as he burst into my apartment heading to my room "I know some ones in here I heard them" Takateno san said as I follow him close behind " something must have fallen" Takateno looked around when he heard another sound coming from my bath room this time I was dead for sure I had been caught I got ready to hear him yell at me when I heard his say "A HA I knew you were keeping something from me you though you could keep the fact that you had a cat away from me so you wouldn't have to pay the pet fee but I got you get rid of this fur ball or pay up "he said triumphantly I was so relieved that he found the cat and not the naked man as I led Mr. Takateno san out my door who wouldent shut up about how he had caught me red handed **

**I wondered where the**

**naked man had gone I closed the door putting my back to it and sliding down it sigh man that was close I got up as I whisper for the naked man "Mister where are you its safe to come out now "**

**No response maybe he did leave I tried again "mister are you still here?" As I saw the cat run into my room I followed him when suddenly he turned into the man again was I still dreaming or did a cat just turn into a man in front of me. he was turned away so all could see was his back side as he grabbed the bed sheets to cover up .had I finally gone crazy he turned to me and said "we need to talk " i just looked at him eyes wide and i nodded  
**

**+In The Living Room '+**

**After Amu had given him some old pajama bottoms and an over sized t-shirt she used as pajamas sometimes. They then sat in the living room he was the first to talk "ok let me explain I think I know what happened yesterday I was a little injured and was sick so I rested in a near by tree in a park you passed by and saw a cat you saw an animal in need and took him home as any person with a heart would don't you see that cat you took home last night was me" she was shocked but knew it was true if she had not seen it with her own eyes she would have surely called the police to remove this crazy person from her home "but how is this possible " she asked he sighed "ever since I could remember I had a the ability to become a cat I don't know why but I just can and when I'm unconscious I also become a cat so that would explain last night " as amu sat there taking this all in she asked "so are you ok now?"**

"**Yeah I'm ok now thanks you for your help last night I owe you one by the way what your name?"**

"**Oh I'm sorry I'm Hinamori Amu um nice to meet you"**

"**hah yeah I'm surprised you too it so well I mean you're the first person I tell even my family rejected me well my sister accepts me but even here i can tell when i turn into a cat she docent feel comfortable around me he said almost in a whisper but loud enough to be heard "I was expecting you to think I was crazy"he then added  
**

"**Well considering I was it with my own eyes I believe you "**

"**Yeah but doesn't it freak you out that I'm a cat and a guy"**

"**Um no not really I'm just very surprised"**

"**Oh ok …..(Stomach growls)"he blushed amu laughs "HAHAHAHAHAHA here ill make you something to eat" she said as she stood up of the couch and headed to the kitchen ikuto was still blushing on the couch but had a small smile (yes I know Ikuto is totally ooc)**

**+At The Table'+**

**Amu set down some curry and a glass of milk "here I hope you like it" Ikuto just dug in he was obviously hungry and chugged that milk all down in one or two chugs and set the cup down "can I have more milk please "he smiled with a milk mustache amu just laughed confusing Ikuto **

"**Yeah sure" she said smiling at to her self as she refilled his cup with milk**

"**Thank you so when are your parents coming home?"he said looking around  
**

"**Eh oh no i live alone"**

"**What you live alone but you look like your just a kid or something " he said **

"**well I'm 16 and yes I live on my own my parents live in Paris wile I live here what's so wrong about that" amu said a little annoyed about being called a kid(even though she i a kid hahaha .)  
**

"**Oh I see in that case can I live here fro a wile" he said with a smirk **

"**EHHH! NO WAY !! " she said alarmed **

"**awww why not don't have anywhere else to go" Ikuto said **

"**No and besides I'm not allowed to have people stay here unless it's a female room mate or one of my female friends that want to sleep over but an old guy like you no no way!"**

"**hey I'm not old I'm 19 for your information" he said a little mad he was called old **

"**oh well your still older than me and you are a guy there's no way my landlord or parents will allow it"**

"**come we can just keep it a secret come on ill do anything I have no where else to go come on ill pay you with my body"he smirked  
**

"**EHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOO N-NOOOO NOO" SUPER BLUSH amu shouted/ **

**He smirked at the cute site of her tomato faced blush "come on ill do anything anything at all" he pleaded amu **

"please amuuuuu anything ill do anything"'

**finally she gave in after a good 5 minuets of "please" ans "no" **

sighs loudly

**"anything?"she asked  
**

"**Yes ANYthing " he said with a smirk **

**"ok fine you can stay as my pet"**

"**eh you mean like a boy toy or a sex slave?"he smiled devilishly**

"**NOOOOOOOO! Just a pet like a cat just a pet as my pet you have to obey me and you have no human writes you are just my pet"**

"**aww but that's no fun cant I be a sex slave that sound fun" he smirked as she blushed "are you sure you don't wan me to be your personal sex slave"he said getting toughs and getting closer to her making her blush almost neon pink  
**

**" n-NOOOO ge-get away and if y-you keep saying that I'm kicking you out!"**

**" ok ok ill ill stop"he chuckled steeping away from her getting on all fours and looking up at amu "me-ow"  
**

"**eh really are you sure you know what your getting your self into I mean you have to do what ever I say" amu said surprised he had agreed to become her pet "yes my master I know what I'm getting my self into" he said crawling toward her rubbing his face on her legs as he purred and she blushed  
**

**this is gonna interesting I though as I stared at my new pet rubbing up against me what did I get my self into.**

**END OF CHAPTER ONE **

**So what did you guys think review or else I destroy this story and never update **

**I will post the next chapter when I get ten reviews or when I feel like it I wrote this story today so it's hot of the press sorry for any grammar errors or typos or misspelled words. feel free to point them out by copying and pasting the error onto a review THANK YOU FOR READING **


End file.
